Das Leben geht weiter, das Leben ist Hart!
by Feder des Phoenix
Summary: Harry zieht sich zurück und Dumbledore wird durch eine ungewöhnliche Person darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Train, Animagus und ... Findet es raus, ein wenig Liebe ist auch dabei.


**Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir, außer dem Plot und den von mir entwickelten Charakteren. Alle originalen Charaktere und Schauplätze die aus dem HP-Universum entnommen sind gehören J.K. Rowling oder Warner Bros. Ich will damit kein Geld machen.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Die ersten 3 Tage bei den Dursleys**

Es war kaum ein paar Minuten her, dass Harry Potter seine Freunde verabschiedet hatte, Onkel Vernon war zwar außer sich, verhielt sich aber auf Grund der etwas, für ihn, erschreckenden Warnung der Mitglieder des Ordens zurück.

Harry Potter hingegen saß im Auto und starte Löcher in die Luft, sein Blick stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

Tante Petunia fiel das auf,

„Sag mal Junge, Dank deiner Freunde wirst du vermutlich einen ruhigen Sommer verbringen, aber du scheinst dich nicht ein bisschen darüber zu freuen, was ist los?"

Harry erwachte aus seinen Tagträumen und war völlig überrascht. Macht sich Tante Petunia echt Gedanken über ihn? 'Welch freudige Überraschung' dachte Harry.

„Junge, deine Tante redet mit Dir! Antworte!"schrie sein Onkel schon fast.

Dies riss Harry zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Minute aus den Gedanken.

„Meine Freunde interessieren mich nicht und mir ist es egal ob ich einen ruhigen Sommer verbringe. Ablenkung wär wohl eh das Beste."

Er wurde beim sprechen immer leiser, so das er am ende fast flüsterte. Aber dank jahrelanger Übung hatte es seine Tante trotzdem gehört.

„Wovon brauchst du die Ablenkung Junge?"

„Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen. Lasst mich bitte in Ruhe!"sagte er ohne die stimme zu heben.

„So sprichst du nicht mit deiner Tante, wir lassen dich in unserem Haus wohnen, du solltest ein wenig Dankbarkeit..."

Weiter kam Vernon nicht, als er von Petunia unterbrochen wurde.

„Vernon Schatz, er hat das doch ganz ruhig gesagt, wir sollten seine Bitte akzeptieren."

Diese Aussage brachte viele unterschiedliche Reaktionen hervor, Onkel Vernon schockierte sie zu triefst, so das er er's im Ligusterweg wieder aus diesem Schockzustand erwachte.

Harry war schon wieder Überrascht und konnte nur ein „Danke Tante Petunia."Sagen, bevor er wieder die gleiche Position wie vor dem Gespräch einnahm.

Dudley sprach sowieso nicht mehr mit Harry, da er scheinbar noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen war, was letzten Sommer passiert war.

Bis sie vor der Haustür standen sagte niemand mehr ein Wort.

Harry brachte seine Sachen nach oben und wurde erst eine Stunde später zum Essen hinnuntergerufen, ausgesprochen höfflich, wie es Harry vorkam.

So machte er sich angesichts seiner schlechten Verfassung auf den beschwerlichen Weg nach unten, dort angekommen setzte er sich zusammen mit deinen Verwandten an den Tisch und bis auf Harry begannen auch alle zu essen.

„Warum isst du denn nichts Harry?"fragte seine Tante.

„ich hab keinen Hunger, trotzdem danke für das Essen, Dudley, möchtest du mein Essen haben?"

Da ließ er sich natürlich nicht zweimal fragen, er schnappte sich Harrys Teller und das Essen war schneller weg als Harry hätte Quidditch sagen können!

Harry hatte schon die hälfte der Treppen erklommen, als ihn eine Stimme zum halten zwang.

„Harry, was ist los?"fragte Petunia vorsichtig und mit einer Sanftheit die Harry nicht von ihr kannte.

„Nichts, ich hatte einfach nur kein Hunger, ich will jetzt nur noch ins Bett, die fahrt war sehr anstrengen, gute Nacht!"

Und damit war er auch schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen.

Harrys Verhalten änderte sich jedoch in den nächsten 2 Tagen nicht und Tante Petunia machte sich so langsam wirklich Sorgen, sie wusste selber nicht warum, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, das da etwas mehr dahintersteckte, als nur schlechte Laune. Also Unternahm sie den Ultimativen Versuch, sie versuchte mit Harry zu reden.

Harry lag in seinem Bett, zusammengezogen starte er gegen die Wand, es klopfte und ohne weitere Verzögerung, z.B. auf eine Aufforderung zu warten, trat diese Person ein.

„Harry, ich würde gerne mit dir reden."sagte seine Tante,

„Worüber?"

„Zum Beispiel, was du hast? Wie es dir geht? Was passiert ist, das aus diesem lebensfrohen Jungen das geworden ist, was jetzt vor mir liegt!"

Harry war erstaunt, sie schien in der Vergangenheit echt ab und zu auf ihn geachtet zu haben.

„Seit wann Interessierst du dich für mein Leben?"fragte er zurück.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht und dass wir ausnahmsweise nicht der Grund dafür sind und ich würde dir gerne helfen!"

„Ich glaube, das kannst du nicht, außer, du kannst Tote wieder zum leben erwecken!"

„Oh...! Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist? Vielleicht hilft es dir, darüber zu reden?"

„Ich danke dir für dein Angebot, aber ich will nur alleine sein!" damit drehte er sich zum ersten mal zu ihr um und blickte ihr in die Augen, was sie sah ließ sie zusammenzucken, seine wunderschönen Augen hatten all ihren Glanz verloren, es war nur noch Trauer und Hilflosigkeit zu sehen. Dazu kam noch, dass er schwarze Ringe unter den Augen hatte und diese auch noch leicht gerötete waren.

„Harry? Hast du geweint? Ich hab dich seit Jahren nicht mehr weinen gesehen!"

„Bitte Tante, lass mich allein."

Bei diesem Satz lief eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinunter.

Tante Petunia ging auf ihn zu legte ihre hand auf seine Wange und wischte die Träne sanft mit dem Daumen weg! Dann drehte sie sich um und ging hinaus, ihr Entschluss stand fest!

Harry jedoch, saß wie erstart auf seinem Bett und konnte es nicht fassen, was er gerade gesehen und gespürt hatte, seine Tante, die ihn seit fast 15 Jahren aufzog hat ihm zum ersten mal gezeigt, das sie sich wirklich sorgen um ihn macht.

Erst ein klopfen an seinem Fenster ließ ihn aus seiner Erstarrung erwachen, es war Pig, Rons wins Eule, die nie still sitzen konnte und jeden verrückt machte, der das Glück hatte mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein.

Harry nahm den Brief ab und legte ihn ohne ihn weiter zu beachten in seinen Koffer.

„Pig, du kannst zurück fliegen, ich antworte heute nicht mehr!"

Damit schwirrte sie wieder aus dem Fenster und auf Richtung Fuchsbau.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Harry im Bad war, schlich sich eine Person in sein Zimmer und ging langsam zum Käfig von Hedwig.

„Hi, ich weiß nicht ob du mich verstehen kannst, ich hoffe, ich würde gerne ein Brief an Harrys Direktor schicken, aber ich weiß nicht ob normale Post ihn erreicht! Da hab ich an Dich denken müssen, ich weiß, ich war nie eine besonders gute Gesellschaft und hab dich nie gut behandelt, aber es ist wichtig, es geht um Harry, ich will ihm helfen und damit ich ihm helfen kann, musst du mir helfen, würdest du das tun?"

Hedwig klackerte mit ihrem Schnabel und hüpfte aus ihrem Käfig auf den Arm dieser Person, sie streckte ihr Bein aus und wenige Sekunden später war der Brief fest gemacht. Hedwig stieß sich ab, sie landete noch einmal kurz auf der Schulter dieser Person um sich an sie zu schmiegen und dann flog sie aus dem Fenster, nur noch ihren Auftrag im Kopf. Die Person schlich sich schnell aus Harrys Zimmer.

Es war ein schöner Vormittag in Hogwarts und die Ferien hatten gut angefangen, nichts war bis jetzt von Voldemort zu hören, geschweige zu sehen.

Wie Albus Dumbledore nun mal so ist, war er tief in Gedanken versunken, als eine weiße wunderschöne Eule durch sein Zimmerfester flog, sie trug einen Brief auf Muggelpapier geschrieben. Er erkannte die Eule sofort, aber normalerweise schreibt Harry mir doch gar nicht und bestimmt erst recht nicht nach unserem letzten Treffen dachte sich der alte Mann.

Er nahm den Brief und lass ihn.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Damledor._

Hm, scheint ein Muggel zu sein, kennt mein Namen nicht, aber lustige Schreibweise

_Ich hab ihnen noch nie geschrieben, aber unsere Situation hat sich hier sehr geändert, ich weiß nicht warum und wieso, aber Harry ist mir nicht mehr so egal, wie ich es mir einzureden versuchte, es geht ihm nicht gut und er will mit niemanden sprechen._

_Er liegt den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer zusammgekauert in seinem Bett und kommt nur zum Essen hinunter, wobei man dieses nicht unbedingt als Essen bezeichnen kann, so wenig wie er ist!_

_Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn aus dieser Lethargie herausholen können. Ich schaff es leider nicht._

_Ich hoffe, das sie ihm schnell Hilfe schicken oder am besten selber mal nach ihm schauen kommen, ich kann nicht weiter mit ansehen, wie sehr er leidet, ich weiß nicht warum er leidet, aber ich hab ihn gestern Abend zum ersten mal weinen gesehen und das nach Jahren, er war immer ein so starker Junge. In seinen Augen war immer Lebenswillen und Hoffnung Augen sehen, aber jetzt kann ich nur noch Trauer, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit erkennen._

_Ich hab bestimmt nicht viel für Harry getan, und das will ich jetzt ändern, ich bitte sie, helfen sie ihm._

_Mit besten Grüßen _

_Petunia Dursley_

Um es mal unverblümt zu sagen, Albus Dumbledore war geschockt, er hatte eher erwartet, das Voldemort eine friedliche Koexistenz vorschlagen würde, als das ein Dursley sich für das wohl von Harry einsetzt.

Nichts desto trotz war die Lage ernst, und er musste etwas unternehmen, er stand auf lief zum Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver hinein.

„Remus Lupin!"

Rief er in den Kamin, Augenblicke später, sah er die Küche vom Grimmauldplatz.

„REMUS! Wo bist du?"

Albus erschrak als ein Mann in die Küche torkelte, ein Flache Feuerwisky in der Hand.

„Albus, ich hatte dich nicht erwartet, was ist den los?"

Lallte er zurück.

„Ich hab ein Auftrag für dich, es ist wichtig."

„Albus, ich hab dir doch gesagt, das ich erstmal abstand brauche, ich will im Moment nur meine ruhe!"

„Auch wenn dieser Auftrag mit einem fast 16 Jährigen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen zu tun hat?"

„Oh, es könnte zumindest nicht schaden, sich das mal anzuhören! Findest du nicht?"

„So ist es Remus. Also, ich hab gerade ein Brief von Petunia Dursley bekommen."

„NEIN!"

„Doch und .. Warte ich les ihn dir vor, dann wirst du verstehen und hast vielleicht schon eine Ahnung, was das für ein Auftrag ist."

Dann lass er den Brief vor.

„Ah, ich glaube ich verstehe, ich soll Harry versuchen zu helfen. Was noch?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass es da noch mehr gibt?"schmunzelte Dumbledore.

„Ich hab das im Gefühl."

„Das hätte ich mir denken können."Sagte Albus mit einem funkeln in den Augen

„Ok, du hast recht, ich will, das du und ein paar andere Mitglieder des Ordens Harry in der nächsten Zeit alles beibringen, was ihr könnt!"

„An wenn hast du da so gedacht Albus?"

„Zuerst mal du, Für Verteidigung und ein wenig Krafttraining.

Dann Tonks und Moody damit Harry ein wenig Duell Erfahrung bekommt und wo kann man das besser lernen als bei den besten?"

„Aber dann müsste er entweder von dir oder von Voldemort persönlich trainiert werden!"

Warf Lupin ein.

„Da könntest du Recht haben, aber weiter im Text, als nächstes würde ich Minerva vorschlagen, natürlich für Verwandlungen. Und zu guter letzt noch mich, zum einen für Okklumentik und noch etwas, was ich geheim halten will!"

„Na da wird Harry ja jede Menge zu tun bekommen! Aber, es kann ihm nur gut tun, ein wenig Ablenkung kann nicht schaden."Sagte Remus.

„Genau das mein ich auch."

Am Tag nachdem Petunia den Brief weggeschickt hatte, klingelte es an der Haustür, wären alle Frühstück aßen.

„Ich geh schon."Sagte Tante Petunia schnell.

Als sie die Tür aufmachte, sah sie vor sich einen Mann, den sie schon seit mehr als17 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Remus!" flüsterte sie, „Schön das du da bist, komm doch rein, setz dich ins Wohnzimmer, ich komme gleich, willst du ein Tee?"

„Ja bitte Petunia."

Sie ging zurück in die Küche.

„Wer war das denn Mum?"fragte Dudley.

„Das ist ein alter Bekannter von mir, er ist hier um mit Harry zu sprechen!"

Harry wollte schon aufspringen und in sein Zimmer gehen, als ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt wurde und ihm gesagt wurde.  
"Bring doch bitte unserem Gast den Tee, Danke!"

Viel konnte Harry wohl dagegen nicht machen, wollte er es sich mit den Dursleys nicht verscherzen.

Als er in das Wohnzimmer kam blieb er mit offenen Mund stehen, fing sich aber relativ schnell wieder, Remus hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, er schaute sich gerade den Fernseher genauer an.

„Professor, was machen sie denn hier?"fragte er.

„Oh, hi Harry, ich bin hier um dir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten und um ehrlich zu sein, dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Wollen wir nicht oben weiter sprechen?"

„Ja, bitte."

Sie gingen in Harrys Zimmer, Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und Remus zeichnete sich ein nicht gerade bequem aussehenden Stuhl.

„Professor,..."

„Bitte Harry, ich bin schon seit 2 Jahren nicht mehr dein Professor, Remus oder Monny wäre nett."

„Ok, Monny also, was wollen sie hier noch?"

„Ich hab ein Auftrag vom Orden, in dem es um dich geht!"

„Um mich?"

„Ja um dich, hör mir kurz zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen, Ok?"

„hmm"

„Professor Dumbledore ist zu Ohren gekommen, das du dich immer weiter zurückziehst, nicht richtig ist und dein Zimmer kaum verlässt.

Er würde dir gerne helfen, deswegen bin ich hier, unter anderem.

Der zweite Grund ist, dass du dich ein wenig weiterbilden sollst. Was sagst du?" fragte Lupin vorsichtig.

„Woher weiß er das, wie willst du mir dabei helfen und was heißt ein wenig weiterbilden?"

knurrte er regelrecht zurück, er wurde so langsam wütend, konnten sie ihn nicht einfach nur in Ruhe lassen?

„Albus hat so seine Quellen, ich würde gerne mit dir darüber reden, nicht nur du musstest ein schweren Verlust hinnehmen, auch andere leiden. Er war mein bester Freund, der einzige der mir geblieben war und ich kann dich verstehen, das du dich zurückziehen willst, aber das ist nicht die Lösung, Du bist nicht schuld daran, das er gestorben ist, es war nur die schuld Voldemorts, das in den letzten Jahren so viele Menschen gestorben sind, also bestrafe dich nicht für eine Sache, für die du nichts kannst. Wir müssen versuchen, Sirius so in Erinnerung zu behalten, wie er war, ein lustiger, freundlicher Dickschädel, der fast nur Müll im Kopf hatte und alles für dich getan hätte, weil er dich wie sein ei9genen Sohn geliebt hat! Ich weiß, das lindert dein schmerz nicht, auch deine Trauer vertreibt es nicht, doch solltest du dir Gedanken darüber machen, was Sirius denken und fühlen würde, wenn er nicht zu Eurer Rettung mitgekommen wäre und einem von euch etwas passiert wäre, besonders dir.

Er musste kommen und er wär auch gekommen, wenn jemand anderes in Gefahr gewesen wäre, der ihm viel bedeutet hat.

So war er nun mal, deswegen war er so ein guter Freund und ein so guter Patenonkel und er wär ein wundervoller Vater geworden, findest du nicht?"

„Ja, bestimmt, Monny, er fehlt mir so!"

Mit diesem einfachen Satz und seinen Aufgestauten Gefühlen, brachen bei Harry alle Dämme, er warf sich förmlich in Remus Arme und Umarmte ihn herzlich, Remus wusste erst nicht, was er machen sollte, aber nachdem er den ersten schock überwunden hatte, umarmte auch er Harry liebevoll.

Die Gefühle, die Harry fühlte, hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können, zum einen war da die Trauer, über Sirius Verlust, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn wegen der Profezeihung plagte

und zum anderen war da dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass Harry so selten in seinem Leben spüren durfte und Hoffnung, dass vielleicht, wenn sich alles zum positiven wendet, er doch eine Zukunft hat.

So saßen sie noch, als eine halbe Stunde Petunia in den Raum kam, mit einem Teller voller belegter Brote und etwas Tee brachte.

„Danke Petunia."Sagte Remus sanft.

Harry stand auf und ging langsam auf Petunia zu, die gerade den Teller und die Tassen auf den Schreibtisch stellte.

Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesicht als Harry sie umarmte, brachte Remus in große Schwierigkeiten, sie war so zum lachen, aber die Situation an sich, war es nicht, also riss er sich stark zusammen, damit er nicht in einem Lachanfall, dieses historische Ereignis zerstörte.

„Danke Tante Petunia!"sagte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Wofür denn Harry?"wollte Petunia wissen.

„Dafür, dass Du Dumbledore eine Nachricht geschickt hast und Remus mich deswegen besuchen durfte."

„Woher weißt du, dass Petunia Dumbledore informiert hat?"

„Monny, das die einzige logische Möglichkeit, ich war die ganzen letzten drei Tage nicht draußen, ich hab niemand vom Orden gesehen und mit niemanden außer ihr gesprochen. Also blieb es die einzige Möglichkeit. Und was meinst du denn nu mit ein wenig weiterbilden?"

„Oh, das ..."

**Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, Anregungen und Kritik erwünscht!!!**

**Dieses Chap ist gerade erst fertig geschrieben, nicht Korrektur gelesen.**

**Verzeiht mögliche Fehler!**


End file.
